Mega Man 10
Mega Man 10, llamado originalmente en Japón, es un videojuego de plataformas desarrollado por Capcom. Es el décimo videojuego principal en la Serie Clásica de Mega Man (undécimo contando al videojuego Mega Man & Bass). Como su predecesor Mega Man 9, es un videojuego de descarga mediante las plataformas virtuales WiiWare, PlayStation Network y Xbox Live Arcade, el cual trata de recrear el aspecto técnico y estético de los videojuegos de la saga Mega Man para Famicom/NES, los orígenes de la saga. Argumento Una enfermedad robótica conocida como Roboenza comienza a infectar robots, haciendo que funcionen mal, y Roll es una de las víctimas. Un mes después del brote, la mayoría de los robots se vuelven locos e intentan apoderarse del mundo. Dr. Wily visita a Mega Man y Dr. Light asegurándoles que estaba construyendo una máquina que le ayudase a crear la medicina que curase la enfermedad de los robots antes de que uno de los robots infectados la robase. A regañadientes, Mega Man acepta ayudar al Dr. Wily a recuperar la máquina y luego se tropieza con Proto Man, que decide unirse a él. Mega Man 10, Debut Trailer Mega Man 10 - The Intro. Video - Xbox 360 Mientras tanto, Bass se pone en camino por su cuenta para desafiar a estos nuevos robots. Cuando Mega Man ha completado la mitad de su viaje, Dr. Wily completa un prototipo de antídoto, y se lo da a Roll. Tras haber derrotado a los ocho Robot Masters, el propio Mega Man parece haber contraído la Roboenza, y todo parece perdido después de que Dr. Wily aparezca en televisión y revele que él creó el virus y que sólo desarrolló una cura para poder chantajear a todos los robots infectados para que trabajen para él. Tras esto, Roll le da a Mega Man su medicina, diciendo que ella la había preservado por si traían a un robot verdaderamente enfermo. De mala gana, Mega Man toma la medicina de Roll de modo que pueda ir a derrotar a Wily y traer suficiente medicina para todos. Durante el asalto a la fortaleza, Proto Man también coge la Roboenza pero es salvado por Mega Man, que había cogido una muestra extra de la cura. Algo similar le sucede a Bass, siendo en este caso Treble el que le proporciona la cura, tras haber robado una muestra a Wily antes de que se fuera. Tras perseguir a Wily desde su nueva fortaleza hasta su base en el espacio y derrotarlo de nuevo, los héroes descubren que, irónicamente, el propio Wily ha enfermado peligrosamente. Incapaces de dejar morir a Wily, lo llevan al hospital, de donde huye unos días después. Sorprendentemente, quizás por sentirse en deuda por haber salvado su vida, Wily deja suficiente medicina para curar los robots infectados. Jugabilidad Mega Man 10 tiene tres personajes disponibles: Mega Man, Proto Man, y Bass (vía contenido de descarga). Los Robot Masters en el videojuego son Sheep Man, Commando Man, Blade Man, Strike Man, Solar Man, Chill Man, Nitro Man y Pump Man. Mega Man 10 in March, Commando Man, Yashichi, and More Mega Man 10 Heading to WiiWare! CoroCoro Reveals MM10 Robot Masters Official-Like, with Pictures En el videojuego también se incluye un modo fácil. De modo similar a una característica ofrecida en el videojuego Mega Man Powered Up, esta opción altera niveles, por ejemplo colocando plataformas encima de los fosos con pinchos, reduciendo la Inteligencia artificial o disminuyendo el daño que Mega Man recibe, así como añadiendo power-ups en ciertas partes de cada nivel que restauran la vitalidad, por ejemplo el mismo yashichi ya visto en el videojuego Mega Man original. También análogamente a Powered Up, hay un modo Challenge en el cual los jugadores podrán poner a prueba sus habilidades en 88 mini-fases, que típicamente exigen a Mega Man alcanzar una meta o derrotar un enemigo. Muchos de estos desafíos requieren que Mega Man complete la fase sin recibir daño para poder recibir el máximo crédito, una corona de oro, aunque sólo con completar la fase ya se obtiene la corona de plata. Las características recuperadas de anteriores juegos incluyen una tienda de ítems entre niveles y contenido de descarga.Mega Man 10 - new robot master revealed, more details Los jugadores también pueden cambiar de arma durante el videojuego entre aquellas de las que dispongan sin necesidad de entrar en el menú de armas. Jefes Robot Masters y Armas Especiales Jefes de Fortaleza Escenarios Especiales Contenido descargable Jefes de los Escenarios Especiales Galeria Escenarios Blademanstage.gif|Escenario de Blade Man GranSolarmanstage.gif|Escenario de Solar Man Sheepmanstage.gif|Escenario de Sheep Man chillmanstage.gif|Escenario de Chill Man MM10Stageselectterminado.png|Pantalla de selección de escenario. Commandomanstage.gif|Escenario de Commando Man Nitromanstage.gif|Escenario de Nitro Man Strikemanstage.gif|Escenario de Strike Man Pumpmanstage.gif|Escenario de Pump Man Imágenes de promoción Mm10promocionalart.jpg|Ilustración de promoción para Mega Man 10 Otros soundtracks Curiosidades *En la portada occidental e ilustración de promoción para el videojuego, se pueden ver a Sheep Man, Solar Man y Blade Man, de manera similar a la portada del videojuego Mega Man 3 en donde se puede ver a Top Man y Spark Man con características mas robóticas que humanas. *Blade Man y Blade Man (PC) (del videojuego Mega Man 3 (PC)) comparten el mismo nombre. *Es el primer videojuego de la saga en tener soundtracks únicos para los Robot Masters, el Wily Castillo, la Wily Machine y Wily Capsule. *Si descargas a Bass en la tienda de Mega Man 10, en la pantalla te titulo podremos ver su rostro al lado de Proto Man. A diferencia de la jugabilidad de Proto Man en el videojuego Mega Man 9, Bass tiene su propia tienda de ítems en donde aparece Reggae, y también una escena del Wily Castillo en donde se le puede ver a Treble dándole la medicina a Bass para curarlo (muy similar a la escena de Proto Man y Mega Man). Un problema es que no interacciona con Proto Man y Mega Man (héroes principales de este título). *Es el único videojuego de la saga en donde se presenta otro personaje además de Mega Man en la pantalla de titulo. *Los Escenarios Especiales de los Mega Man Killers, son remakes de sus escenarios originales de Game Boy, con cambios y color. Si se derrota a cualquiera de ellos, se obtendrá su arma y se podra usarla no solo en el Ataque Interminable y Carera contra el Tiempo, sino también en el modo historia del videojuego. *Es el unico título de la saga en donde se puede terminar el videojuego usando sólo el Mega Buster (sin necesidad de Rush; en caso de Proto Man con su Proto Jet y Proto Coil) y las Armas Especiales). *Por error, en la página oficial de Capcom en inglés, utilizaron sprites del fan-game Mega Man Unlimited (que en ese entonces también se llamaba 'Mega Man 10'). *''Mega Man 10'' es el único videojuego de la Saga Clásica en utilizar dos fondos de pantalla diferentes para un sólo Wily Castillo. *''Mega Man 10'' también tiene un récord de mayor número de temas musicales para jefes: uno para los Robot Masters, otro para los Jefes de la Fortaleza, y otros dos temas únicos: uno para la Wily Máquina, y otro para la Wily Cápsula. *Es también el único videojuego de la Saga Clásica en presentar a los Mega Man Killers, ya que estos eran personajes exclusivos de la saga spin-off de Game Boy hasta su aparición en Mega Man 10. Referencias Enlaces Externos * Página oficial en inglés Página oficial japonesa Vídeos Mega Man 10 Xbox Live Debut Trailer|Mega Man 10 trailer USA Categoría:Juegos de la Saga Clásica Categoría:juegos Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos para Wii